Another Return
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: I suck at summaries! um well its a HadesPersephone fic so read and find out. my first one please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Another Return **

It was coming to the end of her six months on the Earth and yet, surprisingly, she wasn't too sad. She knew that she would return. Deep inside, she had a longing to return, back to the cold and dark of the Underworld. Back to her husband. She shivered at the thought: how could she long to be with the man who had taken her from everything she loved? But she couldn't deny her feeling, his presence was one she had come to miss and she missed not seeing him sitting on his beautiful throne, or his darkly handsome face.

_This is madness, _she thought to herself and tried to shake the image of his face when she was leaving, his eyes were turned away and he looked so alone. Her guilt rose up suddenly she remembered all of the awful things she had said to him straight after their marriage. She had cried and raged and he stood there watching her with his bottomless black eyes unable to calm her and when he had moved to embrace her, to comfort her, she shrank back and hissed that he was to never touch her. The hurt his eyes made her wince now and she hurt him more when she told him how she hated him and she could never love him. The look on his face as she screamed at him to get out was one of total despair and tears pickled in her eyes. So much she had said was beyond forgiveness and she could only imagine what he must think of her. But he was always caring and treated her well as best he could, always consider her.

Over the weeks she spent in the Underworld she was silent and since she couldn't go and run through fields and sunshine she took her time in studying him and his ways. She learned that he was a man very mistaken; he wasn't cruel and unfair but compassionate and had fair judgement. Over the days she learned him and maybe this was when her anger and hate slowly faded and she was filled with a desire to know everything about him. She began to talk to him and they were more comfortable in each others presence. Occasionally some nights he would come to her room and they would sit and talk about different things from literature to the fields above that she loved to spend her time in.

Did she love him? Yes there was nothing else that could describe that longing for him, but would he still love her? Surely he must have given up but she hoped that he hadn't. When she was to return she was going to tell him and if he didn't believe her then would have to find a way to _make _him believe.

Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly a group of nymphs came towards her laughing and dancing and she went to them with a smile, pushing the thoughts of him to the back of her mind so she would not entirely forget him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down below in the cold darkness of the Underworld, Hades sat upon his magnificent black horned throne in deep thought. He was restless awaiting his wife's return in hope that she would come back without being forced and without the tears. He knew that she didn't want to leave the light and warmth of the Earth in return of the cold and darkness the Underworld gave. Yet he was happy for her return as there would be a light amidst the blackness and she would be near him once more. The past weeks they had talked and he vainly hoped that she would not hate him like she had said on the night of their marriage. His mind flicked back to that evening, to her harsh words and the hurt they caused him to feel. He did not except her to love him or welcome her new life with open arms but neither did he expect her hatred to be so fierce. When she had shrank away from him and told him to never touch her he felt a sharp pain and immense sadness. He vowed never to touch her and he didn't. He left her alone, thinking she wanted him to and never spoke words of love to her again. As a result he watched to learn her and taught himself to read her emotions and actions so there was no need for words. The more he watched her and learnt her, the more he loved her and the more pain he felt when she didn't return it. Yet over the weeks she had seem more comfortable around him and when they ate their meals she would smile at him if he said something amusing or remark on anything. Seeing her smile lightened any shadows with in him and he wanted her to always smile. Her eyes had also changed, they were no longer filled with the cold hate but were warmer and maybe, he thought, she would look at him in kindness.

Yes he waited for his wife's return with much hope and love not knowing that she too was waiting to return to him with the same emotions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

The great black winged horses halted in front of the river Styx and she gracefully stepped out of the black studded chariot and looked around at the darkness which had a faint glow that came off the water. She closed her eyes, she was home. Persephone glided over to the river and saw Charon waiting for her and she smiled brightly and climbed into the boat and she made her way through her beloved dark. Though they hadn't spoke Persephone could tell the boats man was pleased she was back and when she got off he gave a small friendly nod in recognition. Slowly she walked to the entrance of the castle and there she was greeted warmly by the servants and her personal maid, Kalrista, hugged her tightly and told Persephone how much she was missed, by Hades the most.

"Where is he?" Persephone asked wondering why he had not come to greet her.

"My Lord is in the throne room," Kalrista said in a hushed tone, "He has been in there for a while now, thinking."

Persephone frowned slightly then started to walk slowly down the dark corridors to the throne room where she would find her husband.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was back; he could feel the warmth she gave off. He had to only close his eyes to see her, light flooding from her as if she was the sun itself. He hadn't gone to greet her in fear that he would find her crying begging to go back. He could sense her walking through the palace towards him. This filled him with a small amount of joy to know that she was coming to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood outside of the thick black door that opened to the throne room. She knew that he could sense her so he knew that she was there outside of the room. Quietly she pushed against the handle of the door and it swung open leading her into a darkness shadowed with the light of the river Styx. She made her way in the dark to where he was sitting on his black throne and stood in front of him.

"Persephone," he whispered softly, his deep seductive voice wafted over to her making her heart race. She stood there with a glow and he blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. No she was there without tears streaking down her face, and was calm and one could say happy. He looked into her bright earthy green eyes and she looked into his dark ones. He was surprised to find them full warmth and kindness, all traces of hate and sorrow erased. His hear thudded in his chest, did this mean she didn't hate him?

"I'm back Hades," she said softly, her voice sending a flood of warmth over him.

"I felt you arrive," he said but there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"You are sad for my return?" she asked feeling a little hurt by his tone.

"Never my love, I'm very happy you're back, you must know that," he sighed, "But I know that this is not what you want."

"I do want this," she whispered and he glanced back at her in surprise and saw that she was serious.

"In fact," she continued, "I've been longing to return." She moved closer and he eyed her movements.

"It has been lonely without your presence, I've been waiting," Hades murmured. She stood right next to him now.

"It has been lonely without the comfort of the dark," she said and slowly took his hand in her own and entwined her warm ones with his cool ones.

"You have missed the darkness?" he whispered and she nodded mutely.

"But also I have missed the God of the darkness," she said and her voice caressed him.

"You have?" he asked not believe and she understands his doubts.

"Yes, very much," she breathed and he closed his eyes his heart beat faster with her every word.

"I love you Hades," she whispered and felt a great release in saying this. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her in amazement.

"You love me?" he said slowly and squeezed her hand a little; she gripped his hand tighter in return.

"Yes," she said her eyes shining, "I love you." He still looked a little unsure so she leaned down, cupped his cheek and gently kissed his lips with closed eyes. His lips were surprisingly warm and very soft and when she pulled back he looked at her with hazy dark eyes.

"Do you believe me?" she asked her face hovering a few centimetres away from his. A ghostly smile hit his lips and he placed his palm on her cheek and drew her down, pressing his lips on hers once more. This time he ran his tongue across her lips and slowly she opened them. He tasted of the dark and her heartbeat got faster and faster as he devoured in her hot sweet taste. Her hands wound into his long raven hair and he placed his hands round her waist and pulled her gently onto his lap.

"Persephone my love," he murmured against her lips and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Yes darling?" she said leaning her head against his shoulder and he fiddled with her long rusty coloured hair, winding the soft strands through his fingers.

"I love you," he said and she smiled warmly glad to hear him say it when she returned his love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, enwrapped in the darkness, Hades and Persephone lay together naked and content with each others arms around the other loosely. Persephone smiled up at her husband and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and squeezed her gently. She sighed and skimmed her fingers up and down his pale chest lovingly. This was the first time that they had made love since their marriage and Persephone loved finding ways to pleasure him as did he. She curled herself closer to him (if that was possible) and draped her leg over his lightly.

"I love you," she whispered in the dark and he shifted so she lay under him.

"I'm so glad you do," he said and she smiled again, "And I love you too Persephone." He added softly and kissed her smiling mouth and once more her beloved darkness consumed her.

**A/N please review! This is my first ! **


End file.
